


Good Morning

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Alec thinks he’s dreaming at first, because he’s dreamt this exact moment. When Magnus responds to his good morning, he still thinks this must be a dream. It’s easy to tell. A person couldn’t possibly be this happy in real life.An alternate take on the 2x18 wake-up scene from Alec’s POV.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This came from one of [stupidnephilimlove’s](https://stupidnephilimlove.tumblr.com) comments because apparently everything she says gives me story ideas. Beta’d by the amazing [la-muerta](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com), who turned this from a stream of consciousness mess into something much better. Check out their incredible fics here: [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove) & [la muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta) :)

Alec’s dreams surprise him.

Magnus is gorgeous. Incredible. Sex personified. Alec wants everything with him. Wants to be pressed against the wall, his mouth plundered until he has nothing left to give. Wants to be held down and teased, slow and torturous and exquisite. Wants to fuck and be fucked. Wants to get his hands and mouth on Magnus’ cock. Wants to mess up that flawless hair and makeup, ruin that perfect skin with bruises and bitemarks. Wants to reduce the silver-tongued, experienced warlock to a panting, moaning mess, unable to string a sentence together. Alec wants every filthy thing he’s ever dreamt of and so much more besides.

But Alec’s dreams have other ideas. When he’s asleep, it’s always him and Magnus together, but it’s never like his fantasies. Instead, it’s long, lazy, slow kisses without urgency or end. It’s waking up to find himself wrapped up in Magnus’ arms, feeling safe and secure in ways he hadn’t known were possible. It’s gazing at Magnus’ beautiful face and seeing a quick, surprised inhale followed by a dawning smile that crinkles his eyes at the corners. It’s the easy intimacy of hands loosely entangled as they walk down the street.

So, when he wakes up that first morning in Magnus’ bed, it feels familiar to Alec. He knows this feeling, the bright happiness that spreads through him slowly, making his toes stretch and curl with satisfaction. He’s reluctant to open his eyes because that would mean letting go of the dream. He mumbles good morning and holds his breath, so he can hear Magnus respond. He sighs to himself. _ If only. _ He knows it’s not real. It’s easy to tell. A person can’t feel this happy.

Then, suddenly, Magnus pokes him in the side, not sharp but not gentle either, and Alec flinches away, an involuntary laugh torn from his throat. His eyes are well and truly open now because Magnus is launching a full-scale assault on his ribs and any other body part he can reach. Alec tries to squirm away, but those clever, nimble hands are everywhere.

And that thought makes Alec freeze as other recollections of those hands come back to him. Those hands on his chest, his face, his belt. And now he remembers so much more besides. Giggles and kisses and frantic undressing, followed by the sheer bliss of skin touching skin. The air filling with a mixture of sounds, breathy and needy and pleading and rapturous. An unfathomable mixture of heady pleasure and heart-melting closeness. And Alec can’t move, can’t breathe.  _ Is... is this  _ **_real_ ** _? _

Magnus stops tickling Alec when he notices his reaction. Alec pulls away from him, needing to see his face. “I- did, uh... this is gonna sound weird, but did we...?”

He has to ask. To check that it really happened this time.

A series of emotions plays across Magnus’ face. Surprise, amusement, more than a hint of heat. “Alexander,” he drawls, trailing a ring-laden finger down Alec’s chest. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember.”

Alec does remember now, but he isn’t sure if he can trust the memory. He wants this too much. Has wanted it for so long. He can’t handle finding out it’s just another dream. He struggles to find a way to articulate all of this. “I do. Remember. But- but, uh, I have... dreams-“ he waves his hand in a way that he hopes conveys what he means. “Yeah. Dreams. And they’re always us. Like, uh, this.”

Magnus’ eyes sparkle with mischief. “What do you mean, sweetheart? Are you talking about when I came from your fingers alone or when you were begging for my mouth? Perhaps the nipple play? That was an unexpected delight, I must say...” he trails off, looks at Alec hungrily.

Alec feels his cheeks flush, resists the urge to hide his face. He will say this. He  _ will _

His voice is hesitant as he tries again. “No. Magnus, I mean. THIS.” He indicates their intertwined bodies. “Us. Together. I, uh, certainly wanted and-“ he breaks off, blushing furiously as he searches for a word, “...enjoyed the, uh, sex. I’ve thought about that... a lot, but... whenever I dream, it’s this. It’s just… us being together. Sometimes there’s kissing but other times it’s just holding hands or cuddling. That’s, uh. That’s what I dream about.” Magnus’ eyes are gentle, his whole attention focused on Alec. He waits. “I, uh. I just need to know this is... real.”

Magnus’ face is soft and open as he gazes at Alec.  He seems infinite in that moment, hovering between youth and wisdom, belonging to both and neither. Most of all, he looks unguarded and vulnerable. He takes a breath. “Oh, Alexander.  _ My _ Alexander.” He searches for words. “I want... shit. I want  _ everything _ with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He runs his fingers through his deliciously disheveled hair, tugging on the ends as his eyes roam over Alec before returning to his face.

Magnus scoots up the bed a little, resettling himself against Alec’s side. He leans in, bringing up his right hand to caress Alec’s cheek. His touch is so tender that Alec’s eyes slide shut for a moment, but then he reopens them. He needs to  _ see  _ Magnus, needs Magnus to know he has Alec’s full attention.

“Alexander. I told you last night you’re not the only one who feels vulnerable, and I meant it. For all my experience, this is...  _ all  _ kinds of new for me too. But I-“ Magnus breaks off, closes his eyes, shakes his head, almost like he’s arguing with himself. He appears to have resolved the issue because now he looks directly at Alec, gold gazing into hazel.

"I want this, Alec." Alec can't help the tremble that runs through his body when he hears his own words echoed back at him.

"I will admit I have far more experience with the sexual side of things than I do with the emotional, the relational. Especially in the last few centuries. But then I met you. And when you talk about those things... what you want, what you dream of... I want them too."

Magnus smiles, and it’s both teasing and honest. "I desperately want to dismantle that iron control of yours until you're completely wrecked and can't think of anything but me, but... I also want to take you dancing and watch the sun set with you."

Alec is silent for a moment, waiting to see if Magnus has more to say. For once, though, Magnus seems afflicted with Alec's inability to express himself.

Finally, he continues, "I guess... I guess I need to know this is real, too?" It's a question, not a statement.

And now, Alec knows how to respond. He moves quickly, Shadowhunter speed aiding him, and flips them over so he's lying on top of Magnus, staring into those mesmerising metallic depths.

At first, he doesn't say anything, letting the full body contact ground them both. He holds himself up with one hand, wanting - needing - to see Magnus' face. He trails the other hand over Magnus' arm, the smooth rippling muscles that are so obscene Alec thinks they should be illegal. His touch is light, reassuring, gentle.

He gazes down at Magnus, really  _ looks _ at him to make sure he's paying attention and hears this. He pauses before speaking, making sure to emphasise every word, slow and deliberate. "I'm not going  _ anywhere _ , Magnus." Then, finally, he lets himself lean down to do what he's been dying to do since he woke up. He doesn't have to lean down very far, though, because Magnus is surging up to meet him, lips already chasing his even though they haven't made contact yet.

They meet somewhere in the middle, and it's eager and messy, all teeth and tongue and feelings. It may not the most elegant kiss, but it is eloquent.

Time passes. Or doesn't. Alec neither knows nor cares.

He leans down to kiss Magnus again, but stops just short of his lips. He brings his left hand up and caresses Magnus' face. His fingertips linger right next to those incredible eyes.

Alec finds he has to clear his throat before speaking. "Have, uh- have I told you how beautiful your eyes are? How gorgeous YOU are?"

Magnus' smile outshines the gold of his irises. "You're pretty devastating yourself, Alexander. The things you do to me..."

Alec huffs out a laugh, a little embarrassed to be so openly admired. But it's so Magnus to say such things, say exactly what he thinks. And it's just the two of them in this moment.

Alec thinks he could get used to hearing things like that.

They stare at each other for a long moment, appreciating each other's beauty, basking in this moment. This amazing moment full of things they never thought they'd have - and certainly not with each other.

Alec leans down again to kiss Magnus. It's different this time. Kissing Magnus is still so new. He's still learning all the varieties of their kisses. This one is sweet and soft, but no less full of feeling than the last. It makes his whole body smile.

They lay there, soft and warm and content in the sunlight, trading kisses and breath. It feels like a new day in more ways than one.

Somewhere along the way, the kisses heat up until, slowly but surely, they're panting into each other's mouths, bodies moving restlessly against each other, seeking contact and friction and  _ more _ .

Magnus rolls them over, straddling Alec, and it takes Alec’s breath away entirely. He just stares for a moment, drinking in the view. Magnus grins at Alec, and Alec feels his own lips curl in response. He's so...  _ gone  _ for this man.

Magnus rocks his hips, and Alec lets out a gasp that turns into a groan, his eyes sliding shut as he focuses on the sensation. Magnus leans down, sliding his bare chest against Alec's as he does so, eliciting another groan from his boyfriend. He leans in close, head beside Alec's. His voice is low, already a little rough, as he says into Alec's ear, "You're gorgeous like this. So beautiful. Just for me."

Alec's breath hitches, and his hips stutter upwards. He hears Magnus suck in a breath. When Magnus continues, his voice is smooth, almost a purr, but with an edge, like he's barely in control. "Oh, Alexander..."

Alec tries to speak, his voice gruff and affected, but all that comes out is a string of words without meaning, nonsense punctuated by Magnus’ name.  _ You see what you do to me?  _ Magnus is barely touching him, but Alec feels like he’s coming apart at the seams. And hearing his name in Magnus’ mouth, the name only Magnus calls him…

Magnus moans in Alec's ear again, and then it's like a chain reaction of pants and moans and murmured words and endearments, an unending feedback loop spurring each other on.

The grinding, the pressure, the friction… it goes on forever, but it’s still not long enough. Alec’s entire universe is just this feeling and the sweet noises Magnus is making in his ear. The combination of sound and sensation pushes Alec closer and closer, the fire in his belly building with each passing moment. Magnus is everywhere and Magnus is everything and then Alec is coming. He’s dimly aware of a steady stream of gasps and groans in his ear. When he comes back to himself, he can tell Magnus is almost there too, his movements frantic and uncoordinated as he chases his pleasure.

Alec reaches down to grasp Magnus’ cock. As soon as he touches him, Magnus goes rigid. He throws his head back and Alec is so, so glad because now he can see his face. Alec strokes Magnus, rough and fast, because Magnus looks desperate and Alec wants to give him what he needs. And then, Magnus comes, and it’s a sight Alec will cherish forever: Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, completely falling apart before his eyes. It’s the most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen.

Magnus slumps forward onto Alec’s chest. They stay like that, catching their breath, Alec rubbing soothing circles onto Magnus’ back. Eventually, Magnus raises a hand and waves the mess away. Alec smiles into Magnus’ hair.

“Breakfast?”

Magnus grumbles a bit.

“I had grand plans for us, you know. This morning.”

He raises himself onto his elbows, repositioning himself on Alec’s chest so he can look into his face. He smothers a yawn, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks in the most adorable way. Alec grins fondly at him. Magnus pokes at Alec’s chest accusingly with his index finger.

“But  _ you  _ were so tempting and gorgeous, and I just couldn’t help myself.”

He pouts a little as he says it, and Alec raises his head to sneak a quick kiss. Will there ever be a day when Magnus doesn’t affect him like this? Alec doesn’t think so. He’s so focused on his beautiful boyfriend that it takes a few minutes for Magnus’ words to sink in, but then Alec leans his head back and laughs. Magnus glares at him.

“What?!”

Alec brushes a hand across Magnus’ cheek to calm him.

“We have the rest of the day, Magnus. All the time in the world.”

Magnus purses his lips as he considers, then seems to decide this is an acceptable compromise. He rests his chin on Alec’s chest, cushioning it on his folded hands, and hums to himself.

“Breakfast first, though, I think.”

“Breakfast first,” Alec agrees.

“And then maybe we test out that stamina rune?” Magnus says, his face bright with mischief.

Alec laughs and holds him tight. They’ll get up eventually, but right now, Alec has everything he needs right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to tumblr a few weeks ago. Come yell at [me](https://irisphryneadler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
